1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating an optical sensor device and a thin film transistor device, and more particularly, to an integration method of fabricating an optical sensor device and a thin film transistor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With continuously innovation of the electronic product, in addition to viewing image information, more and more display panels have been added with touch input function to become a human computer interaction interface. Recently, the optical sensor device is also gradually applied to the display panel, and for example, is used as a fingerprint sensor. However, since the process and the device property of the optical sensor device and the process and the device property of the thin film transistor device are not exactly the same, there are some issues encountered in fabricating process and needed to be improved, such as the complicated steps of the fabricating process and the damage to the optical sensor device.